This invention relates to apparatuses and methods for providing compact ejectable component assemblies in electronic devices.
To enhance the use of electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones), ejectable component assemblies may be used to couple removable modules to the device. Some known ejectable component assemblies for personal electronic devices include a tray for receiving a removable module, and a connector coupled to a circuit board within the housing of the device for receiving the tray as it is inserted through an opening in the housing. The connector may retain the tray such that the module is functionally connected to the circuit board. Variations in the manufacture of such electronic devices result in, for example, variations in the distance between the circuit board and the opening in the housing through which the tray of an ejectable component assembly is to be inserted. These manufacturing variations generally create an undesirable abruptness in the profile created by the tray and the external surface of the housing about its opening once the tray has been inserted.
Moreover, some known ejectable component assemblies for personal electronic devices also include an ejector coupled to the circuit board of the device for ejecting the tray from the connector and the housing of the device. The manufacturing variations of the device also tend to create variations in the distance between a user external to the device and the ejector, which in turn may increase the size of the electronic device.